


i got the blues

by situationoverload



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons! Hanbin, Hufflepuff! Bobby, M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), in which i listen to a certain adventure time song and spawn this into existence, so i had to stop myself before it got too out of hand, this was supposed to be 800 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situationoverload/pseuds/situationoverload
Summary: Bobby hopes that he hasn't screwed things up with Hanbin during the Yule Ball.





	i got the blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was written for #doublebweek_warmup which is a prelude to [#doublebweek](https://twitter.com/doublebweek) that's happening next week!

Trying to catch his breath, Kim Bobby leans on the side of the wall, peeking around the corner to see if Filch has passed by. He gears up again to run through the corridors, trying to get to the south entrance as fast as possible without being caught. He needs to see Hanbin before the night is through, and he’ll be damned if Filch or his devil cat ruins his chances tonight.

Filch finally leaves, and Bobby exhales, darts out of his hiding space, and rushes to get to his destination.

The music from the Great Hall can faintly be heard when he finally got to the courtyard, the sound of the latest song of The Weird Sisters floating through the air. He walks closer to the Great Lake, scanning his eyes across the grounds in order to see if the raven-haired boy he’s been trying to see all night was hiding between the trees. The stars above provide light for his search, and Bobby’s thankful that it’s a cloudless night.

He pulls his dress robe closer as the cold breeze passes by, thick enough that Bobby didn’t need a winter coat on top of it. It was currently eight degrees celsius outside, and Bobby could confidently say that he’s impervious to the cold weather, becoming immune by swimming in the frigid lake for the past five years.

Hanbin, on the other hand, gets chilly extremely fast. Bobby hopes that Hanbin had the brains to at least bring a thicker coat or use heating charms before he disappeared from the Yule Ball. He didn’t really want to find an icicle Hanbin on Christmas Day.

_I’m willing to warm him up though…_

Bobby shakes his head, trying to stop his thoughts before it goes down a dangerous path.

Find Hanbin first.

And hopefully get him to talk to him again.

* * *

The crunching of the leaves off to his right was the only indicator to Hanbin that there was another life source walking towards the giant oak tree nearest the Great Lake. He was about to pull his left leg up to hide his position - currently lounging against one of the lower thick branches - when the familiar pace of the footsteps made Hanbin relax.

He knew those steps.

Wrapping his legs around the branch under him, he waited until the steps were closer to the oak tree, hands held tightly onto the branch. He made a big swoop until he was hanging upside down, startling the other person approaching.

"Wotcher, Jiwon."

 

“Fuck, Bin!”

Bobby stepped back, startled. He could see the mischievous twinkle in Hanbin’s eyes as he was trying to calm his racing heart.

Well, at least Hanbin isn’t _that_ mad at him.

“You really want to give me a heart attack?”

Hanbin smirked, pleased at being able to scare him. “Wouldn’t be the worst thing that could happen tonight.”

The Hufflepuff raised his eyebrow, looking up at the younger’s arms barely straining as he remains upside down. Bobby was happy to see that Hanbin was wearing a thicker coat than the one he had on earlier, seeming to trade his for the one that Chanwoo or Junhoe was wearing. His eyes then went back to Hanbin’s face, looking for signs of distress and trying not to linger on the pink lips caught between his teeth at the moment.

With Hanbin’s position, it was easy to bring to mind the famous Spiderman kiss.

_Focus, Bobby._

Bobby shook his head slightly and caught Hanbin staring at him, as if trying to decipher what he was thinking.

“You ever getting down?”

“Headrush hasn’t hit me yet. I can hang here all night."

Bobby sighed and proceeded to sit down, leaning against the bark of the oak tree. His right arm was on his drawn-up knee, while the left leg laid straight - the standard position he’s had in the many times he’s come to this specific tree (which became more frequent due to his meetings with Hanbin). He wanted to show Hanbin that this wasn’t going to be any different, hoping that the younger one would open up more and feel less pressed. Though they’ve only known each other for four months, Bobby felt that they already had a deep bond, and he didn’t want to ruin that tonight.

The elder glanced up, watching the boy from Beauxbatons. “Want to tell me what I did wrong that it caused you to run out of the Great Hall?”

“Why do you think it was about you?” Hanbin stared back, a bit defiant.

“C’mon Bin. You were ignoring me the whole night.”

Hanbin looked to the side, unable to think of a decent defense. “Didn’t think you’d notice, to be honest.”

“Of course I noticed.” _When you walk into a room, you’re all that I see._

“You seemed pretty busy with Jisoo.” Hanbin shrugged, still not looking at Bobby. “I was just having a bad night, I didn’t want to get in the way.”

Bobby resisted the urge to rub his hand across his face. There’s been unspoken tension between him and Hanbin for the past few weeks as they stand on the precipice between staying friends and being more, with an unacknowledged accidental kiss between the two of them not helping matters. They both know the source of their hesitation, rooted in the fact that Hanbin was leaving at the end of the year to go back to Beauxbatons where he belongs.

Now, Bobby may be feeling some regrets, like wishing he never agreed to help Jisoo.

“You know I would have dropped her for you if you just told me too.” Bobby explains. “Me and Jisoo just went as friends, Bin. She really needed a date and asked me to help. You’d always be first for me, you know that.”

Hanbin shrugged again, adjusting his position so that he’s no longer upside down, sitting back down on the branch he was on.

“I wasn’t jealous.” Hanbin said, eyes focused on the Great Lake in front of them.

“Never said you were.”

Silence wraps around them, filled with words falling through the cracks unsaid. Bobby’s afraid that Hanbin’s planning to burn bridges and retreat in fear, and he quickly tries to come up with a way to stop him from doing so.

“Slow dance with you.” Bobby blurts out before he can even think.

A beat.

“W-what?”

Bobby looks up, debating if he should go to his feet. Hanbin’s eyes are wide, like a deer caught in headlights. “I just want to slow dance with you.”

“But why?”

Bobby shoots up, determined. He reaches a hand out for Hanbin to grab, bowing a bit before looking back at Hanbin. Bobby hoped that Hanbin would appreciate the formal manners he tried to invoke, considering his pureblood status and childhood.

Bobby clears his throat, hand still outstretched. “I know all the other boys are tough and smooth, and I’m pretty stupid, but I want to slow dance with you.”

“There isn’t any music.” Hanbin stares at the hand in front of him, trying to process if any of this is truly happening.

“I thought you’ve made your own before?”

“Never had to for a slow dance, I guess.” Hanbin states, still unsure.

Bobby takes a deep breath, and sends a little prayer to up above that Hanbin will agree to this.

“Just take the chance, I’ve got some moves I’d like to prove.” Hanbin finally locks his eyes with Bobby. “I want to slow dance with you, Kim Hanbin.”

**Author's Note:**

> squeal with me:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/binniekimbap) | [tumblr](https://primakira.tumblr.com/)


End file.
